The Abyss
by ChoppedLeeks
Summary: Mariku craved nothing more than an end to it all. [Kidnapping, AU, Dangershipping]


Mariku hated how quiet it had become.

Anything was better than the silence, really. He'd rather be taunted with the echoes of his own screams than be forced to endure this agonizing quietude, with only his own haggard breathing sufficing for a reminder that he had yet to fade away into the blackness of death.

At times it did feel like he was tottering between this plane of existence and the other, but then he'd accidentally rub his raw and torn wrists against the leather binds that restricted him, and the pain would bring him crashing back down to Earth, the exact place that he dreaded.

But then _he_ would return, the one with the voice of deep baritone, smoother than melted chocolate. He would liberate Mariku with his kisses and his reassuring whispers of freedom. He would take away the pain, if only for a while, and that was enough for Mariku to worship him as the god he lost faith in long ago.

Because when it was just the two of them, alone in the abandoned warehouse, Mariku felt how everything else seemed to drift away. Everything else seemed so irrelevant when his god was there, holding him and numbing him in the way that Mariku loved the most.

Mariku only wished that he would be granted the honor to see his god's face. Mariku was certain that he'd be beautiful and perfect, just as he dreamt he would be. However, Mariku had yet to earn that privilege, for the blindfold that was tied over his eyes was still as tight as it was the first day his god had brought him to the warehouse.

How long had it been, again? Days? Months? Years? Mariku had absolutely no idea. He wasn't sure if he cared. If his god had told him that it didn't matter, then it was of no concern to Mariku.

Mariku hung limply in his binds, lowering his head so that his unruly blonde bangs fell over his concealed eyes. The silence was getting to him, making him think. He didn't _want_ to think anymore!

Then, fortunately, the familiar sound of the sliding of a heavy door was heard, and Mariku's head lifted immediately, all previous thoughts forgotten. A swell of joy rose in his chest like an upwelling, and a desperate grin stretched across his tired face. He cried out with a cracked voice, broken by the hours of silence.

"You've come back for me!" Mariku rejoiced, squirming in his binds, despite the burning pain that came soon after the nearly healed wounds were reopened by the friction of the rope and leather against his bruised skin.

A malevolent chuckle was heard across the room, amused by the desperate display, followed by footsteps that slowly came closer and closer with every second. "Beautiful as always, Mariku."

The footsteps stopped right before Mariku, and he beamed as his face was cupped at the cheeks by warm hands. As anticipated, soft lips pressed against his own, and Mariku hummed contently as the hands cupping his cheeks moved to the back of his head, fingers running affectionately through his dirtied hair. Words were purred directly into his ear, the warm breath sending pleased shivers down his spine.

"Today's a special day..." the voice murmured, laced with promises yet to be fulfilled. "I brought you a present."

An anxious feeling seized Mariku's insides, and he wasn't sure whether or not he should be apprehensive. His past 'presents' had never been worth while...

"Now don't look so ungrateful, Mariku, or I'll have to get angry again," the voice spoke gently, like a alluring rattlesnake's hiss before its fatal blow. "You wouldn't like that, now would you?"

Mariku shook his head immediately, rubbing his feet together in eagerness. "Of course... thank you..."

It was almost as if he could _hear_ his god's grin in the dark. "That's more like it. Now bow your head like a good boy."

Mariku did as he was told, clenching his fists in order to cease his trembling. There was nothing to be afraid of. His god loved him; he promised Mariku that he would never be hurt again...

Mariku was beyond surprised when he felt fingers fiddling with the knot that tied his blindfold together at the back, making his breath hitch. Was this really the day that he'd be granted such a privilege? Mariku wondered what he had done to deserve it.

"You've been so good, Mariku. I want to give you everything," the voice continued, even as the cloth fell from Mariku's eyes and into his lap. The feeling was surreal. He _had_ to be dreaming.

Experimentally, Mariku fluttered his eyelids open, though the sensation had grown foreign to him. His surroundings were blurry and dark, and his body began to feel a bit nauseous in response to the sudden change. But he wouldn't dare complain; instead he began squirming in his chair once again, dilated eyes searching for his god.

He looked around frantically, but in the darkness that his eyes had yet to adjust to, his god was nowhere to be seen. He didn't even have a name to call out.

"Where'd you go?" Mariku whispered to the darkness, an impending apprehension lurking in the darkest crevices of his tattered mind.

"Right here," replied the familiar baritone, located right behind him.

Mariku jerked his head, trying to see the other man's face, but the secure rope tying him to the chair did not allow for such movement. "What are you doi―"

A loud click was heard right in Mariku's ear, and a cold object was pressed against his temple. The chilled metal against his perspiring flesh made Mariku sit petrified for a long, tense moment, until the situation finally began to process in his dazed brain.

His god had a pistol aimed right against his head.

"I'm going to save you, Mariku... you don't have to hurt anymore..." his god cooed, so softly that Mariku barely caught the words at all over the sound of blood pounding in his skull. "This is your present, and you better believe that I expect a thank you."

Mariku's eyes slowly watered and spilled over, his shivering irises remaining trained on the dirty floor now. He was filled to the brim with so many emotions, fear being the primary one, that it made him feel as though he would pass out right then and there. He exhaled, just as shaky as the rest of him. "I..."

The barrel of the gun was dragged along his cheek, like a loving caress. "Hm?"

"...Thank you," Mariku murmured to the stranger shrouded in the dark. "Thank you so much."

Mariku flexed his shaking fingers, reveling in his last moments of life, trying to memorize every sensation for the last time. He felt as though he was standing on a cliff, looking over the edge into the face of a dark abyss. It was such a terrifying feeling, but it numbed him, just like his god had promised, and that's all that he had ever craved.

He felt his god intertwine his fingers with his own, and Mariku looked down solemnly, noting the pale complexion of the other's skin. He wanted to see more, but he convinced himself to tilt back his head and just except his fate.

He felt his god kissing his way up and down his throat, his lips warm against Mariku's clammy skin.

"I love you," Mariku croaked out weakly, wishing for nothing else but for time to slow down in that moment. "Put an end to it all. Please."

A soft chuckle. "I'll follow you into the abyss, Mariku. You'll never be alone again."

As Mariku's chin was tilted upwards, and his swollen lips were pressed against another soft set, he barely heard the resonating crack of a pistol shatter his eardrums. He barely noticed the warmth of cascading crimson down his temple, or the bitter metallic taste of fresh blood permeating his senses.

The only thing that he noticed was a pair of haunting blue eyes before he fell into the blessed abyss for the very last time.

* * *

A/N: Meh. Just an experiment, really...


End file.
